


Comfort

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: It is my mental health and I choose the comfort character.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Comfort

The coffee you had bought while you were in town had gone cold about an hour ago. Getting a large probably wasn’t the best idea, because you hadn’t been able to drink it down fast enough. Regardless, you didn’t care if it had gone cold. 

You lifted your hand up to the coffee table, taking the cup and bringing it to your lips, sipping the cold liquid. It could have come iced instead of hot, so you were trying to convince yourself that it wasn’t weird that you were drinking it after going cold. 

An old youtube video was playing on your phone, and you were half watching it while spacing out. You were sitting in the living room, your knees to your chest. You were sitting on the floor, your back pressed up against the couch. Something about sitting on the floor was comforting in a way that you couldn’t quite explain.

Brahms walked inside, spotting you on the floor. He sat on the armchair across from you, silently watching you sitting on the floor. You gave him a small smile, stopping the video.

“What’s up?” You smiled. “You only stare at me like that when something wrong.”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Brahms said quietly, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning down so his face was closer to yours. “You only sit on the floor when something is wrong.”

“Sitting on the floor is rad, all the cool kids are doing it.” You joked half-heartedly. 

Brahms gave you an even look, his demeanor much more mature than usual, which made your heart sink. He only stepped up to the maturity pedestal when you were dropping the ball. He slipped off his mask, sighing softly in relief when the air cooled his skin.

You tightened up tighter into a ball, watching as he ran his hand through his hair. His eyes finally fell back on you, and there was Brahms Heelshire the man, the man who loved you and wanted to take care of you to the best of his ability. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, now.” He smiled slightly, setting his mask on the coffee table. 

Pressing your lips together, you stubbornly looked away. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Brahms reached out, brushing his fingers over your forehead. “You can’t lie to me, you know. I’m King Brat.”

You laughed, brushing his hand away and uncurling yourself from your comfort ball. “I guess I shouldn’t try to out-brat you.”

“Don’t even try.” He grinned.

Chuckling, you let your shoulders slump, letting all the bad feeling you’d been feeling finally surface. You were silent for a moment, trying to pinpoint exactly where you wanted to start. Scooting forward on your knees, you sat in front of Brahms, looking up at him.

“I’m so tired, but I’m not sleepy.” You started, your voice already higher and weak sounding. “I am upset and I don’t know why. It feels like…like I’m hungry but nothing is appetizing. Like I’m walking through a grocery store and I’m trying to find something to eat but everything would take too long to make back at home or it sounds gross and I don’t want it.”

Taking in a shuddering breath, you blinked back tears, your voice breaking as you looked up at him. “I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to make everything bad, I make everything bad all the time because I’m sad for no reason-.”

Brahms cupped your face in his hands, cutting you off. He gently pulled you up towards him, resting his forehead on yours. 

“Come back to me.” He murmured, his voice slightly soothing your frazzled nerves. His eyes searched yours, watching as you slowly let the tension drop from your body. “Come back to me.”

Sniffing, you put your hands over his. “I’m here.”

“Good.” He gently kissed your forehead, his beard scratching your skin in a familiarly pleasant way. “Come here.” He pulled you onto his lap, wrapping his arms tight around you and giving you a smile. “There you go.”

You smiled, resting your head on his shoulder. “Can we keep watching youtube videos together?”

Brahms reached over to the table, picking up your phone and unlocking it, resuming the video you were watching. “As many as you want.”


End file.
